Inuyasha's First Real Job
by Technical Joe
Summary: Inuyasha applies for a job. Will he get one? That is, in the present anime world?


DISCLAIMER: Hey, I don't own Inuyasha, other famous anime, or anything related to it. If I did, I'd be filthy rich. I mean FILTHY RICH!!   
  
Ahem! This is my first try at a comedy fanfic with Inuyasha as the theme. When you read and review this fanfic, I would like some creative criticism as part of the reviews. Well, I'm not really demanding you to do so, but would really appreciate it if you would do this for me.

With that said, please enjoy my brand new fanfic, Inuyasha's first "real" job! By the way,

( )=author's note or someone's thought.

* * *

"So, sir, I would guess you aren't from around here, are you?" The interviewer said. The interviewee just sat there with an upset look upon his face. It was definitely a new experience for him. If not the new experience alone, the funny looks people gave before he went into the interviewer's office just because he was making ancient fashion statement was something to think about. (A/N: Yeah, I bet you know who it is already.)

"Yeah, I'm not from around here! Do you hold anything against that, lady!?" the interviewee exclaimed.

She quickly became nervous due to his temper. "Uh, no sir, I don't. It's the fact that you dress pretty....unique." she stopped for a second as she saw interviewee's already angeried state and continued, "Not that it's a problem. Not at all!"   
  
"Sure, I'm okay with that. However, how can I trust....what are you doing?"   
  
"And these ears. These are definitely the most precious ears I have seen!" The interviewer said and smiled while she leaned over her desk to fidget with his ears.   
  
"CUT THAT OUT! Please, can we just get to the interview?" 

"Oh, of course. How rude of me." She apologized as she sat back down behind her desk. "My name is Rachel Moore and yours?"

"Just call me, Inuyasha. It's fine that you are infatuated with my ears. I'm getting used to every other girl who did it lately. Go on with this interview." He said calmly. Rachel became less nervous around him now and the interview at the Moore Detective Agency finally went under way. Inuyasha began to relax and was ready for any questions she had for him. Little did he know, the questions were more than he would want to handle. 

She started off simple, but after about five or six questions, it started to seem like she was asking him about anything and everything.

"Do you have any experience in any type of job, Inuyasha?"   
  
"Finding shards to a Shikon Jewel."   
  
"Okay, a treasure hunter then. Did you ever do detective work?"   
  
"No, just finding the shards is my job and goal in life."   
  
"Really? Are you married?"   
  
"Nope, but thought on it for more than sixty years."   
  
"Hm, a single senior citizen. Do you have a criminal record?"   
  
"Hey, do I look like a criminal to you?!"   
  
"I-I'll just leave that question alone (It's obivious he has one). So, are you a dog lover?   
  
"You could say that."   
  
"Well, if you don't mind, I want to ask some deeper questions."   
  
"Well, I don't really-" 

"Conan! Come here a moment!" Shortly after, a small eight-year-old boy came into the room. He was wearing a purple suit with a red bowtie. "I like for you to meet Conan. He wanted me to ask you some things that seems very important."

"How could this kid have anything important to say?" Inuyasha questioned her.   
  
"You'll be surprised, Inuyasha. Really surprised." She replied.   
  
"Okay, sir, I want to ask you about your biography, and I want details, if you don't mind." Conan stated. Suddenly, Inuyasha didn't really feel that relaxed anymore about the current situation. 

Six hours later, he finally got the job. Unfortunately, three of those hours had to deal with explaining about Inuyasha's life. Inuyasha lay in his chair. Exausted from the long hours, he thought is was about time to finally leave.

"Moore, Conan. It was nice to meet yall." Inuyasha said to them.   
  
"I really wish you could sit.....OH MY!." Rachel said but stopped because he suddenly saw Inuyasha branded in the floor. "Are you okay?" Rachel asked in concern.   
  
"Yeah, I'm used to that too." Inuyasha said while picking himself up, "It's been great, but I have to go." He walked towards the window and turned back to the two of them.   
  
"You work first thing tommorrow, okay?" Rachel told him.   
  
"Sure, Rach, I will." He then jumped out the open window and ran home.   
  
"Rachel, he seems more athletic than you." Conan remarked.   
  
"Really, heh, you're probably right. But I'll just train to fight him one day."   
  
"Riiight."

* * *

This was the first chappie. I'll update the next tommorrow if I can. Please, R & R! I can promise I'll do the same. bye! 


End file.
